Rime
by Koware ta
Summary: The Avengers sans Tony Stark, have been called together once again, but this time to advert the coming war between Asgard and a newly rebuilt Jotunheim. With the help of Loki they go head to head against the new ruler of Jotunheim. What part does Tony play in all this? Loki x Tony/Loki x Fem Tony [Genderbending]
1. Þorri

AN: I came back from Thor II and was filled with ideas. I thought I should just pick one and run wild with spoiler for the movie, this story takes place in an alternative reality where the dark world didn't happen, so it's **AU. **There's a **Genderbending** Tony in later chapters, so if that is not your thing **I have warned you in advance**. Everyone else, I hope you will enjoy the story and please review if you would like me to continue.

I'm using some norse mythos here and tweaking it to fit where the story may go. Sorry in advance for anyone OOC I'm working on that.

* * *

Þorri

* * *

It was raining. A terrible rainstorm had begun assaulting the earth and yet it was perfect. Every droplet that graced the ground was perfect for this day. The overcast sky seemed to spread infinitely above blocking out any hope of the sun. Yes, it was a perfect day for a funeral, a perfect day for Virginia's funeral.

Perfect for Pepper's funeral…

Hours had passed since the burial had ended leaving no one around but Tony Stark. He was left alone in the rain staring at the new headstone. Pepper's full name was engraved on to the headstone alone with the words 'beloved friend'.

She was so much more than that and he could never tell her. He could never find the words he needed.

The billionaire crouched down by the tombstone. His hands were shaking as he reached out to touch it. At first he hesitated but finally rested his hand on the cold stone. It was lifeless and cold just like Pepper was. Tony traced the 'Pepper' that was engraved on the tombstone with his fingertips.

Why couldn't he save her?

He yanked his hand back from the stone as if burned by it. He clenched his hands tightly into fist as he stood. The rain was getting harder but he didn't move. He didn't care if he was soak and wet, nor did he care if he was freezing outside in the rain. None of those things mattered to him. He couldn't feel any of it.

He wasn't sure if it was mentally or if he just couldn't physically feel the cold, but that didn't matter either. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. He tilted his head back as the rain became to pour harder onto the earth. His suit was ruined and his body had already begun to shake from the cold but he couldn't seem to move. He couldn't leave her side.

Not again…it was the reason she was no longer around.

That thought hurt him so much he whimpered slightly. Pepper wasn't there anymore. She wasn't anywhere anymore. No matter where he searched she couldn't be found. He couldn't hear her voice or see her expressions. She wouldn't scold him or give him kiss anymore. He would be alone at home and she wouldn't get angry when he teased her. No more nagging and no more forgotten dates. No more of any of that. There was no more Pepper and Tony. There was only Tony now and he couldn't function with that thought, so he stood by her side in the endless rain. He was praying that everything was a dream, but it wasn't and no matter how hard he wish it was…it wasn't.

His tears were hot against his freezing skin, burning paths along his cheeks but easily wiped away by the cold rain. Reality was brutal.

Tony always knew that there was chance that something could happen to her. He knew that she or any of his friends could die from an enemy, but this was just a normal death.

They had just finished their lunch date. She had to run off to do some company work and asked if he'd go along. He didn't and just like that she died in a car accident, a simple accident with a truck. No gods, aliens or mutants. None of that happened, just a simple car accident and she was gone, never to be found again. She had become lost to the land of the living.

Tony was sure that his friends had comforted him but he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember anything but the moment in front of him. Everything had become so surreal that he could comprehend what was happening. He couldn't function at all. He could only remain motionless, stuck in denial.

"Tony! Tony what are you still doing here!" someone was calling him but he didn't feel like answering. He didn't feel like doing anything at all. At some point the rain was blocked from striking him, but he didn't care. He turned his head to look at who had called him. It was the Captain.

Steve's blue eyes were full of concern and he could see the worry in them. Tony would have laughed if he wasn't so broken. Instead he forced a broken smile on his face that cracked even more as he tried to maintain it. "Hey…cap"

His voice wasn't his own. It was a mixture of emotions from hate to despair. He sounded so broken even to himself.

Who was this person he had become?

"Tony… let's go home" Steve said gently to the drenched man. He could see that Tony wasn't thinking straight or at all for that matter. It was as if Tony Stark had shut down his own brain unable to deal with grief of this amount. The man's brown eyes were empty as he stared down at the grave. He was lost.

"I can't leave her side again…what if she gets lonely…" he said as if he was stand next to a real person. He was genuinely concern about leaving Pepper's grave.

"Tony…" Steve closed his eyes and shook his head slightly. "She doesn't want this… you know that."

"I'm sorry…I'm so so sorry. I should have been there. I should have saved you…" Tony said distraught as he dropped to his knees. He cried out in anguish for Pepper and Steve knew he was seeing Tony at his lowest. "I didn't say goodbye…I forgot to say it…"

"Tony…" the solider wanted to say something but his words stuck in his throat, so instead he slowly pulled the man from the tombstone. If he stayed outside any longer he would be seriously sick. It took him a while but he finally got Tony into the car and took him back to his home.

Tony seemed oblivious to everything around him. He just stared off into the distance like a broken doll. He lost something important to him and he could not fathom going on without it.

* * *

Weeks Later

Home was empty like everything else had become. He wasn't sure how long he stayed in bed. It didn't matter he had no plans of getting up. He couldn't sleep because in his dreams Pepper was alive.

When he woke up he would realize that she wasn't and then he would feel as if the world crashed down on him all over again. He had stopped drinking a year ago but at that moment he wanted to so badly.

He wanted to drink himself into a stupor. He wanted to numb his thoughts and smother the painful ache in his heart. He wanted anything that he could use to cover up the growing discord in him, but Pepper had taken all of his liquor and tossed it. Every last drop was out of the house and he didn't even feel like moving to go to a store.

No he wasn't going to move until time itself stopped. Then maybe just maybe he wouldn't feel anything at all.

While he lay under the thick covers staring at the fabric he heard a sound. It was an odd sound that he wasn't so sure he heard. As if water was spilled across the wood floor of his kitchen. He would have stayed there if he wasn't curious. He knew he hadn't been in his kitchen in weeks. The weigh he had lost was substantial.

He avoided mirrors, still a little vain but looking at his wrist he could tell he was sickly small. His pajamas hung on his body too loose and he had to even hold his pants up with his hands. It wasn't very embarrassing because he just didn't care anymore. His friends tried to force him to eat but he was too stubborn.

He reached his kitchen and found a frost giant bent awkwardly to keep from destroying Tony's house. The giants red eyes glowed ominous but Tony still found the scene a little humorous.

He stepped back from the giant but suddenly his world went black as he was grabbed by the giant. He screamed out as his skin touched the skin of the frost giant. The giant dropped him suddenly unsure of how to pick Tony up. Tony crawled away from the giant. The pain was excruciating. The skin of the giant was so cold it burnt his skin.

"What the hell?" he said sounded more tired than actually worried. "Are you trying to kidnap me?"

The giant began to speak but it wasn't as if Tony understood a word of it. The blue giant suddenly opened up some kind of portal thing.

"I'm going to have to take that as a yes." Tony said turning to run but was stopped completely by the hand blocking his way. He bumped into the hand burning his hand when their skin touched. Before Tony could get away from the giant, he was pushed into the portal crudely.

His first instinct was to close his eyes from the assault of colors but he didn't. He was astounded by them. He watched galaxies pass him by. Everything was exploding in front of him into lights and color. His brain couldn't comprehend the beauty he was seeing. The very universe was passing before his very eyes and he almost felt alive again.

When he hit the cold ground that feeling died easily. He didn't even attempt to move because he saw no point. He had no strength to do so anyway.

Where was he?

He could hear the wind whipping loudly and the temperature was well below freezing. Where ever he was he didn't think he'd last long in the icy place. He wasn't sure if he was happy or sad about that. Even after everything that happened deep down he didn't want to die. He didn't want everything to end at some random place in the middle of nowhere. He obviously wasn't on earth anymore after that fancy light show.

He pushed himself up after talking himself into trying to survive. Lately, he seemed to always totter between trying and giving up. Giving up always seemed to win. It was so easy to give in and not even try.

When did he become this person?

He stood up finally after struggling for what seemed like forever and was greeted by the frozen desolated landscape of a dying world. Snow fell from the sky and the wind whipped it around violently. Somewhere far off was the sound of an icecap breaking off and falling. This place was dead. There was nothing here for anyone. It was a lonely place with no hope.

What was this sad place?

"Jotunheim." There was soft voice that answered. Tony jumped and looked to where the voice originated. He was taken aback by the woman standing there. "Welcome to Jotunheim, Tony Stark. I am Verdandi. As of this moment your fate belongs to the Norns."

Tony was about to retort but was completely quieted by her eyes. This woman's eyes had no pupil. It was just an endless pool of blue. He could see so much in her eyes. He wanted to flee from her presence at the sight of the endlessness found in those depths. What she wanted from him would end his existence. She had yet to explain any of that but he knew the moment their eyes met. Thor did not even compare to this entity.

"No…" he said backing away from her. He ran into someone and stumbled forward. He turned and was surprised by a woman with green eyes. Her eyes were familiar but he could not place them. Perfectly green pools full of malicious intent.

Her skin was also perfectly white like the snow that fell upon it, painting it with undeserved purity. A smile played upon her face. It was a devious smile that warned Tony. She reached out and grabbed him and at that moment everything went black for Tony.

"The everlasting winter will be brought with this power." The green eyed woman said letting an emerald green orb float above her hands. Her smile widened and her eyes brightened as she looked up to Verdandi. "My son will bring forth the end."

* * *

AN: I hope someone will like this story I really want to go on with it. I already have two more chapters already written.

I know the Norns are good but I have reasons for their actions…I think. So sorry about killing pepper off, I really like her but I needed her dead for this story.

Please review if you would like me to continue. This story will only be a twelve chapter story so it will be done pretty quickly.

Thanks for reading :)


	2. Gói

Gói

* * *

Three Years Later

Boredom seemed to plague him constantly during his endless stay within the dungeon of Asgard. The only moment of excitement was the attempted invasion of the Dark Elves. That lasted all of thirty minutes. Loki had heard that the Allfather and Thor had ended that siege rather quickly with the help of Balder.

He was unsure what occurred after that but he did not really care. Boredom had returned and all he had to keep him busy was his books and the daily visits of Frigga. She continued to come even after the harsh things he said to her. She could always see through him.

Why not…she was the one that raised him and still loved him even after the things he had done.

He hated her for that. He wanted her to treat him as Thor and Odin did. As if he did not exist any longer. Then he could hate her like he hated them.

He flipped through several pages tired of reading a book he had memorized a year ago. He closed the book and sighed inwardly. Boredom would be the slow death of him. He was so tired of the white walls and ranting of other prisoners. He wanted silence.

He stood to stretch his legs, if he was correct, Frigga would be there at any moment to sit with him for a while. When he decided to sit back down suddenly the room shook. The ground below quaked violent for several moments and suddenly stopped throwing Loki off balance for a second. He caught his footing and looked out of the force field in front of him.

The guards seemed to be confused and before anyone moved the ground began to quiver then shake violently again. When the quaking stopped everything was silent. No one spoke as they waited for the inevitable third tremor, even Loki was preparing himself for the ground to tremble again. It never came.

There was never anyone to inform them of what happen and Frigga's visits had virtually stopped for a full week.

When she returned for the first time she looked tired and worn out. "I am sorry that I have not visited you as usual."

Her voice faltered as she spoke and Loki could feel worry build in the pit of his stomach. "Mothe- What has happen?"

He hid his emotions expertly as he spoke though a small half smile. The look on Frigga's face said it wasn't enough. "Jotunheim has declared war against Asgard once again."

"That cannot be possible. Jotunheim is a broken kingdom without a ruler." He had made sure of that.

"Iving has frozen over given them entry to Asgard. Your Fath- Odin has driven them back but they have dealt us a critical blow. Under their new leader, they have become even more formidable. Odin has already begun gathering the men of Asgard for the imminent clash." She closed her weary eyes for a second but opened them again to look at her son.

A smile appeared on Loki's face for a split second before he spoke, "And what services does the Allfather wish for me to provide."

"Not your father…but I." she said catching him off guard with her words. He didn't even respond to her calling Odin his father. "Odin knows not of the request I have for you."

Loki didn't say anything else waiting for her to finish. He had never seen his mother so distraught before.

"I wish for you and Thor to end this war before it begins. The Jotun have become stronger than they were before. The power they possess is not their own. Whoever rules over them has given them power beyond what a Jotun should hold. Odin is blinded by pride to these facts and I cannot convince him to see reason. I fear Asgard will fall if something is not done." She clasped her hands tightly together.

Loki's smile returned as he sat down. The glee on his face was not toward Frigga but Odin. The Allfather deserved this defeat. After all his lies he deserved to die by such an enemy's hand. Loki wanted to see that but that would be the destruction of Asgard. Even if he hated Odin he couldn't just let Asgard be destroyed with the elder God, though he wanted to let it happen.

"Loki…"

He looked up letting his smile fade away to indifference. "And what will happen after we succeed, mother."

"I will speak with Odin on your behalf."

Loki started to laugh outright. "Do you really believe he will care for my part in Asgard's salvation?"

Frigga said nothing for several seconds, "Loki you are a Master of Trickery and deceit. You know as well as I do that you would not willing return to this prison. Your freedom is your responsibility when you and Thor have finished what you have set out to do. Prove yourself noble if you wish and let Odin have mercy upon you or flee. I leave that choice within your hands."

Loki was at a loss for words when she finished speaking. He could see that she was putting her faith in him. Even after everything she still trusted him. "I will lend Thor my expertise."

She smiled and it was no longer so weary. She had hope within and Loki couldn't believe he gave it to her. "Loki…thank you my son."

"I am sorry, mother." He apologized from the words he said to her years ago. She made not realized but he needed her to know because he would not return to Asgard once he finished her request.

"Loki…He was always proud of you even if he never said it."

He turned his back to her not responding to her words. Odin would never be his father again. He had seen the truth and nothing would change it no matter how much he wanted to.

* * *

Loki was freed by Fandral and led to where Thor awaited him. He entered the room where Thor was standing and talking with whom Loki thought was the Warriors Three. Surprisingly he was wrong. Thor was speaking to the Avengers.

Thor turned his attention to Loki as he entered the room. Fandral didn't enter the room but stood guard outside. His brother looked serious which wasn't new to him. The distrust in Thor eyes was glaring. It was so evident that Loki thought every Avenger in the room could see it. He didn't care if Thor didn't trust him. It would be a first. He found a seat and sat down.

"Well good evening, Avengers." His politeness was mocking and everyone knew it.

No one spoke and he chuckled lightly. "This collaboration should be interesting."

"Loki, Mother has explained to you why you are here has she not." Thor said not even bothering to look at Loki.

"Yes, Frigga explained everything quite clearly." He looked around the table. Hawkeye was by Black Widow and Captain American beside her. To the Captain's left sat Banner. The man looked uncomfortable sitting so close to Loki. Loki actually slid his seat away from Banner. He remembered their last meeting clearly.

Thor began recapping everything he said about their plan to Loki. Loki listen was more interested in the Avengers before him. There was one of them missing from the group. "Was not the Man of Iron informed of this little meeting?"

He was poking a wound and the semi-flinch from Thor was evident enough. It was another chance to mock them. "Aww…did he not make it? Well you have my apologies and condolences for your loss."

"Silence brother, you know not what you speak of." Thor said seething. Loki looked at the blonde through his peripheral. He said nothing else, but a smile was play on his lips.

"Thor, are you sure he should come with us." The captain said ignoring Loki's presences.

"Loki is a master of trickery and his stealth ability will be needed to enter Jotunheim." Thor said as if reciting something he heard.

"I assume you are repeating Frigga." Loki said inspecting the table in front of him. Thor didn't respond instead he continued with the plan.

They were to enter Jotunheim through a secret entrance and find the new King of Jotunheim. They were also to find where the advance technology came from. Apparently, it was the reason the Avengers were there and not the Warriors Three. Loki was suddenly much more interested in what was happening. He could obviously use all this to his advantage and he would but he'd have to be careful. He was not going to take another beating from the Hulk.

Once they were clear on the facts they headed out under the cover of night.

The small group travel quickly into Jotunheim territory with Loki's help. When they entered Loki and Thor were taken aback.

The Avengers were clueless about the other two's reaction but Clint spoke first. "So I'm guessing this isn't normal."

* * *

The land home to frost giants had changed drastically. No longer was the land ravished by unending ice storms or completely desolated with nothing but bitter cold. Ice no longer battered the surface either. Icecaps didn't break off adding to the tone of the dead land anymore.

All of those things were gone leaving a world that rivaled Asgard with its beauty. Snow gently fell from the twilight sky at a slow pace. Its beauty outstanding and astounding its viewers. Ice no longer consumed the land. Instead it was layered with pure white snow.

The Jotun palace was made up of gigantic intricate ice crystals. Every last piece of ice engraved with Jotun designs. In front of the palace was the city that complimented the palace's beauty. The place had become an array of whites, blues and silver. On both sides of the city and palace were two waterfalls that drained off into an abyss. The abysses on both sides were impassable making the placement of the palace against the cliffs a strategically action. It was an almost perfect protection.

Thor had no words for the sight before him. How could Jotunheim have become so different? It was to the point that it no longer resembled its former self. The weather was not even the same. Jotunheim had become a haven for the Jotun. "This cannot be. Jotunheim is..."

"…a frozen version of Asgard." Black Widow stated flatly. She found the two gods reactions disturbing. The growth of Jotunheim was unnatural and an alarm they had to take in to consideration.

"Is this wrong?" The captain asked amazed by the beauty. Asgard was stunning with it gold and Viking style but this place was different. Even though it was cold it gave off a welcoming feeling. It was disconcerting to think that a war was brewing between the two Kingdoms.

"This place should be a desolated ice world where ice storms raged on endlessly. The cold air should be bitter and unbearable as the unforgiving winds rip the flesh from your mortal bones" Loki informed them. He did not know what to expect next, this was unnatural. Temperatures were effectively the same but without the wind it wasn't as harsh.

Hawkeye shivered proving Loki's thoughts and sarcastically added. "Hey, can we contemplate this oh so wonderful occurrence somewhere else."

Bruce agreed shifting from one foot to another. "You two may be able to ignore these temperatures, but we can't."

"We need to reach the palace." Black Widow said staring down at the chasms on each side of the palace.

"It looks like the only way to get there is through the city, looks fun." Hawkeye said scoping out the entrance of the city. Two heavily armor Jotun stood at the entrance. Both of them carried huge spears.

"It seems it's time for my skills." Loki gave them a smile of superiority. He stared down at the Frost Giants and said something under his breath. "Shall we move, as long as none of you speak you will continue to be unseen by them."

Hawkeye and the Captain seem to be skeptical seeing as though they could still seem each other. Thor started down the pathway without giving much thought to their distrust. He didn't trust Loki but he knew his brother wouldn't betray them just yet.

* * *

AN: Thank you for all the fav and follows. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The chapters are named after norse months. Sorry if anyone is out of character, I'm trying to get it.


	3. Einmánuður

Einmánuður

* * *

Quietly they made their way through the entrance and toward the palace. Walking through the newly established city was surprising as well. The Jotun had become much more advance with their architectures and roadways. Everything was huge since they were giants but there were also some establishments that were of a humanoid size. It was an odd sight.

They reached the palace easily but that only made all of them suspicious. Everything was happening in their favor and that was rarely for them. Something was not right and everyone within the group sensed it.

The inside of the palace was an expanse of silver and royal blue. Ice statues of former kings and their wives line the main hall. The temperature inside the hall seemed to be colder than it was outside. White mist could be seen from everyone but Loki, though no one though much of it.

"This is turning into a cold ass walk in the park." Hawkeye said memorizing the path they traveled. He tugged the thick cloak closer to his body as he walked. The palace was outstanding but the man had grown tired of the freezing temperatures.

"Too easy." Black Widow said her hand hovered close to her firearm under her cloak. There wasn't even one guard they had to pass. Even though they were invisible they should have seen someone guarding the halls. It wasn't right.

They entered into a large room that resembled a banquet room. It was completely empty just like every other hallway they traversed. The center of the room had some kind of altar in the center. On the altar sat what look like a sliver chest with blue energy pulsing through the intricate design. It reminded Thor of the Casket of Ancient Winters.

Bruce stared at it for a while then moved closer. He could see that this wasn't something Asgardian. It had to be built by with human hands. The style of the chest was odd in that it incorporated both English language and Jotun's language.

He wanted to inspected it closer but the closer he got the colder the air became until it was hard to breathe. He had to move back away from it.

"Familiar?" the Captain asked the dark haired man and he nodded.

"Whoever built it has to be from earth. The technology is too different from Asgardian and too familiar to be completely Jotun." It was the best way he could explain it to his comrades. He knew who could have built this but he wasn't ready to say it was possible. The person had been missing for three years.

Black Widow suddenly raised her gun at Bruce and he moved quickly out of her way knowing she wasn't pointing it toward him. She had confidence since her bullets were specially made for Jotuns.

"Welcome to the palace. I assume you are from Asgard and Midgard." The woman said nonchalantly as if she hadn't just came upon intruders. "We were expecting you. It was only a matter of time before the crown prince graced our halls."

The woman was very familiar to everyone. Her jet black hair fell just below her shoulder blades. Skin as white as the snow that now covered Jotunheim and eyes forest green like a certain trickster, she was an almost female version of Loki but there were plenty of differences. Thor could tell she was old by her eyes even though she didn't appear to be over forty-five.

While Loki gave an air of superiority and deviousness, she gave off an aura of evil. There was no redeeming factor in this woman and Thor didn't even know her name yet.

"You have been the ruler of Jotunheim since the downfall of Laufey?" the blonde asked, his hammer hung lose in his grip but he was well-prepared.

"No, this place was without leadership for years, falling apart as time passed because of traitor spawn. We were dying until we gained the favor of the Norns. They have given us a ruler, the ruler you wish to kill." Her voice held no emotion as she spoke. As if she was speaking well known facts. She still gave off a malicious aura even though she had no expression.

"I want to fight against your King, if this can end without a fight between Asgard and Jotunheim." Thor said stepping forward to the woman that reminded him of Loki. "What is your name?"

"Farbauti, but that does not matter. Come with me if you wish to speak with the queen." She turned and began strolling away as if she didn't have a care in the world. She didn't even bother looking back.

"Can we trust her?" Bruce asked.

"No." Loki said suddenly. "She will kill you the moment you do."

* * *

The smell of sweet incense tickled their noses as they entered the throne room behind Farbauti. The first thing in sight was the medium blue fire that seemed to be the origin of the sweet smell. It wasn't sickeningly sweet and it was only a soft smell. Not assaulting them but was a relaxing smell that was more calming than anything else.

The throne sat far from the fire and gleaming blue with two Jotun guards stand on each side like great enormous statues. Having already seen the Jotun on their way through the humans knew that these guards were not statues.

Sitting on the throne was a small woman no taller than five feet. She looked bored as she lay lazily across the throne. Her dress lean more toward Asgardian royal garb than anything a Jotun would wear, but most of the culture of Jotunheim had change to the point that this was not out of the norm.

She didn't even bother to sit up as Farbuati entered the room. She just continued to stare at them with washed out green eyes. She was tiny compared to the warriors on each side of her. They watched over her unmoving.

Farbauti walked over to the woman waving her hand to stop the fire from burning any longer. They had a clearer view of the queen now. She was a human no doubt about it. The way she slouched made it hard to get a full view of her but from just her face she was human.

Her brown hair was ordinary and she had a regular human complexion. The only thing that stood out was her eyes that seem to glow even though they were washed out in regards to color.

"You are the queen?" Thor was taken aback some. He was expecting a Jotun and a male.

"Is that a problem?" she asked pushing herself into a sitting position from leaning on the armrest. She turned to face them fully and it was then that everyone thoughts were lost.

It was not because the dress was low cut to her bellybutton and it was freezing in there, it was the arc that sat right above her breast. The arc was glowing. It was a cold blue light that grabbed everyone's attention. Even Loki found this little reveal surprising.

Thor was already reacting negatively hammer in hand ready to fight if he did not receive the answers he wanted. By his side were the other Avengers, also seeking answers.

She said nothing waiting for their words first.

"What have you done to the Son of Stark?!" Thor demanded voice booming loudly. He stepped forward only to have the Captain place a hand on his shoulder.

The queen didn't even jump as she stared at the god of thunder. She fixed her heavy white fur coat that hung off her shoulders and around her forearms. She tilted her head slightly and the jewelry on her forehead shifted a little, the red gem catching the light perfectly to reflect.

"Stark…You mean that broken soul that wanted to die? The useless human that waited for you, but you all never came." Farbauti said laughing darkly, "He is-"

"Farbauti." The queen spoke with a soft voice and only the woman's name. The female closed her mouth but remained smiling. The queen's dead eyes stared at Farbauti.

Loki hung back listening to the small group talk with the human. He vaguely wondered how a human came into power over Jotunheim. It was impossible that the Jotun willingly accepted this human. Then he remembered what the female had said. The Norn had a hand in this situation. They never interfered with fate, only oversaw it. This was wrong like everything else had been. Jotunheim should have never advanced this far in only a year or so.

"How did you get the arc?" Bruce asked. He didn't seem angry or worried. It was as if he was too busy working something out in his mind.

"I built it. Isn't it obvious?" she said holding her hand up to let her guards know not to move. "Come on Bruce, you know who I am. All of you do, even if this is strange, you know it's true."

"Tony." Hawkeye said suddenly. It was so obvious it hurt. "You're…you're a woman?"

"Well…yes." he said. There was no need to pretend to be a female. He didn't think of himself as one. "It's completely explainable and I would totally share it with you all but…-"

"We do not have time for this!" Thor said interrupting. He knew the matter about Tony was important but the safety of Asgard came first.

"Exactly." Tony said smiling bitterly. "There is no time. There's never enough time… You want to put an end to this war before it starts?"

Thor gave a small nod. Tony's smile slowly fell at the edges, but remained.

"Then I want a meeting with Odin. We want the Casket of Ancient Winters back." Tony said no longer smiling. "If he does not give it to us then the war will proceed and you know that we will destroy you."

"You know my father will never agree to this!" Thor said angry at the very request. He could not fathom Tony turning against them. "Why have you taken this path son of Stark?"

"Such a small request is nothing compare to the destruction Asgard with suffer if you resist." Farbuati said slightly chucking with a malicious smile.

"Farbauti." Tony said once more sternly. He then turned his attention back to Thor, "I don't want this war to happen either, but we need the casket and this is the only way the war will cease. Give it to us and we will not continue to pursue this war. It is our only request and we hope that you will honor it."

Tony this isn't you. What happen? Have you forgotten about Pepper?" Black Window asked stepping forward but Tony said nothing at all. He didn't even acknowledge her or react to Pepper name. It was as if Black Widow hadn't spoken at all.

"If you wish to fight in an effort to end this war then do so, but a fight against me will not happen." He said keeping his eyes on Thor. "It looks like your brother has already abandoned you. How sweet he stayed for all of thirty minutes."

Thor looked to where Loki should have been. He wasn't surprised at all. "I will speak to my father."

"We can't just leave Tony here." Hawkeye said not agreeing with how thing had played out. Black Widow nodded in agreement but also knew they had to.

"But if we try anything it will only cause more problems for Asgard." The Captain said slightly frustrated. Everyone could sense that it would be dangerous to attack let alone kidnap Tony. The amount of guards within the palace was unknown since they didn't see any to begin with.

"You are correct and I believe it is time for your depart back to Asgard immediately." Farbauti said showing them out of the throne room. Tony sat watching them leave with and small smile. He was happy to see them, but anger boiled beneath the surface. Where were they when he needed them?

"Your tricks don't work on me." Tony smile widened as he turned his attention to a certain spot in the room.

"Seeing through my magic is quite a feat." Loki said as he became visible to Tony. The small female didn't seem faze by the trickster.

She chuckled lightly. "You flatter me, surprisingly."

Tony sat watching the god inspect the throne room. Loki looked around but never took his attention off of the woman. He could clearly see that she was indeed Tony Stark. Very hard to fathom but true nonetheless.

"Do you like? I designed it myself." Tony said running his fingertips along the throne arm rest. His half smile more of a protection than and actually smile. "This place has suffered greatly because of you and your childish whims."

Loki said nothing to Tony. He just continued his inspection of the room until he stood in front of Tony. "The Norn would never interfere with fate."

"You want to know if I'm lying." Tony said resting his chin on his fist.

"I do not particularly care about these matters. I am only here for my own interest." The green eyed god watched Tony's expressions closely. Her smile was unchanging as she stared at him.

The washed out green eyes showed nothing at all. Loki could sense the magic coming from Tony. It was a dull sensation that nagged at him, nothing that he had ever felt before.

Tony's blank face was a perfect façade of indifference. Tony had a certain laid back attitude mixed with his indifference. "Your own interest…hmm, it's not surprising at all. What could Jotunheim possibly have that holds any interest for the traitorous prince of Asgard? Do you want to take the throne? That can't be it since you attempted genocide here. The inhabitants don't take kindly to that. I still can't believe you threw a tantrum of such proportions over perceived wrongs. You do indeed lack ambition and conviction."

The god didn't react to Tony's words. He had an idea that the human knew about Asgard and Jotunheim relations. Reacting to her taunt would not serve any purpose, so instead a taunted her back, "You are a pawn."

Tony had an almost inhumanly smile when Loki spoke. "I won't deny it. I am a puppet dancing with the help of fate's threads. I sound so poetic…It's not a glamorous life at all, but it is a life and who would have thought, I of all people would be someone's puppet?"

She said more to herself than to him.

The small woman stood up from her throne. "You should rejoin Thor and the Avengers. Although they probably would rather you not, it's for the better in the end. Jotunheim isn't for you, someone so conflicted by their heritage, a true monster in every form of the word. If you attempt to destroy Jotunheim again I will eliminate Asgard from existence and unlike you I am prepare to win this war."

Loki could briefly see dark humor in Tony's eyes. It was so quick that he wasn't sure he saw it. This person wasn't like the man he met on Midgard. There was still little personality quirks he could see but this woman was entire someone else as well as Tony.

"Someone such as you ruling over Jotunheim is a perfect match, a useless person ruling over a worthless people. Jotunheim should have stayed the desolated wasteland it had become." He smiled at Tony and the queen returned the favor.

Even if he hated Asgard and they deserved everything that happened to them, he wouldn't let it be destroyed. Asgard was a cornerstone for nine realms it was crucial that it continued in existence and he would be its king.

Tony watched as Loki left and could feel the temperature change beside him. She was standing there beside him, a true god.

"Verdandi…how much longer."

"Soon, my puppet." Her blue eyes were on Loki as he left. He would be her favorite puppet to use.

Loki stopped for a second to look back and saw Verdandi as the throne room doors were closed. She was a Norn but something was disturbing about her. She was corrupted but that wasn't all that bother him. There was something wrong but he couldn't place it. He would have to wait and see.

* * *

AN: Hooray, for anyone that knows who Farbauti is. It's weird that she would be anyone's right hand but this is an alternative reality. Thank you for all the favs and follows. I hope everyone enjoys the story. The next chapter is the last chapter I have written already so update will become slow, sorry.


	4. Mörsugur

AN: There's a lot of Tony whump and its very angsty in this chapter but it will get better as the story continues. I hope everyone will enjoy the story and please review if you would like me to continue.

**This chapter takes place completely in the past.**

* * *

Mörsugur

* * *

Tony Stark had never been tortured before in this way. He had never begged for reprieve from abuse. These experiences were foreign to him. He had never known such pain before other than his arc and that time in Afghanistan, but not even that compared to what he was suffering at the hands of his enemy.

His limbs were stretched taut with a wire biting into his wrists and ankles. Blood was beginning to leak down the sides of his forearms from being constantly constrained. He had to escape it was all he thought about, but the continued beatings stop his brain sometimes. He would have short lapses in time that he figured was when he was unconscious.

"What do you want!" he screamed out struggling. He was hanging by his wrist but his feet didn't touch the floor. The wire around his ankles kept his legs strained and immobile. The pain was excruciating and he had no idea exactly how long he had been hanging there. The last thing he remembered was waking up to a Jotun in his kitchen and talking to two women. The green eyes one scared him. Her smiled was so malicious. After that everything was hazy and confusing.

He knew he wasn't on earth but that was all. He'd seen his tormentor. She was familiar but he couldn't place her facial features. Most of the time, she stayed to the shadows as she was beating him. She would use something that burned through his skin and cauterized the wound. The pain was fast like lightning but the ache would remain for days.

"Answer me-" He was cut off by his own piercing scream as the whip cut through the already abused skin on his back. His voice was breaking as he screamed as loud as he could. He lifted his body up away from the pain causing the wire to sink into his wrist more. Blood ran down his arms and on to his bare chest. He had to relax or he would cut his own vein in his wrist. "What…what do you want? Please…"

He tried to as the torturer again but only received another lash. He had to bite his lips because it was the back of his lower back and legs. He fainted from the pain of the second blow that wrapped around his legs burning the flesh leaving a distinct smell.

Once the man was unconscious he hung limply in his restraints. After several hours he was cut down and dragged to a cell. The room was tiny not even tall enough to stand or fully sit up. It was the prison he would stay in until he was broken.

When Tony woke up he was shaking uncontrollably. He was on his back with the faint glow of the arc. He reached out and came in contact with freezing rock. He snatched his hand back and tried to move. Quickly he learned the dimensions of his prison. He couldn't sit up at all and it was tight like a coffin.

He wasn't claustrophobic but suddenly everything felt too small. He struggle to find and exit or any light at all. There was nothing nor was there any sound. He suddenly couldn't breathe and started to frantically feel around until he realized that it really was a type of coffin.

"Hello!" he screamed out but there was nothing but the sound of his voice. He couldn't hear anything outside of the small room.

He had to calm himself down because if he didn't he would faint. He had to think rationally but it was hard with the blood loss and pain coupled with the fact that he might freeze to death.

The cold stone was stealing away his body heat. His teeth were already chattering. "Hey!"

He tried again but there was no sound like before. He was alone with nothing but his thoughts. He closed his eyes and tried to think of anyplace but the one he was in, but his mind went back to the day he was kidnapped.

He wondered if his friends were looking for him or if they found any clues. He wouldn't break until they found him.

What if they don't?

It was a thought he didn't want to contemplate. If he did he would give up. He had to believe they would come for him. Right at that moment they were probably cursing him for getting kidnapped so easy. He laughed humorless to himself. They would come for him and he would be waiting with a ton of bad jokes.

* * *

They would come for him…

They had to…

Tony stared blankly at the wall in front of him. He never realized how broken everything looked. This place wasn't at all like how Thor said Asgard was. Not that he believe he was in Asgard, but if this was another one of those realms he thought he should look better. They really needed a better decorator.

As the stabbing pain entered his rib cage he gasped and choked on his own blood. He vaguely wondered if they knew he could die from his lungs filling with blood. Words were quickly said in a language he didn't understand and he was soon cut down. He hit the floor pretty hard and he was sure his ankle broke from the weight and malnutrition.

He couldn't remember what they did next. It was a blur of lights and freezing cold. When he came to he was back in his dark cell. His ribcage hurt a lot but he could breathe. He gingerly touched the spot he was stabbed at and it was freezing. He didn't know what it was but his skin felt odd to him. He couldn't check anymore without light and his muscles were already giving in. He was too tired to move. His lips were cracked so he licked them constantly which only made it worse when the saliva dried from the freezing air.

He thought he must look terrible. He could feel the beard steady growing and his hair was a mess. He was a mess for lack of better words, but he knew they would come he was sure of it.

When he got home he was going to take a long bath with bubbles and everything else he could think of. He had to keep thinking that way. It was the only way he could get through the numerous days. He was still unsure of how long it had been since he was taken. He had no way to tell what time it was so his concept of time was screwed up.

He didn't even bother with thinking about it and counting to 60, 1440 times was out of the question. He took a sudden deep breath as if he hadn't had oxygen in a while and it was an odd display. Sometimes he just needed to take a deep breath, but it hurt his ribcage so had to stop before he completely filled his lungs.

The cold coffin didn't bother him any longer. He had grown use to the frigid temperature something that he wasn't sure he was happy about. His t-shirt was shredded in the back his he had lost one of his pants legs at some point. He didn't have shoes but that didn't matter. He'd probably lose them. He laughed to himself, billionaire Tony Stark looking like a homeless man.

It was probably a sight to see especially for the paparazzi. It would a good thing he was…somewhere other than earth.

After a few minutes he felt himself dozing off. He didn't fight it. He rarely slept lately and it was better to let his body rest.

* * *

His friends were coming he just knew it…

Even though it had been so long he still had faith in them. He still believed they would come to his aid. He just had to stay strong. It was the only way. He hung by his wrist again in the same torture he had so many time before.

Today was different no one had stabbed him or ripped into his skin. He was only hanging up in an empty room. It was disturbing how he wanted them to beat him become the reprieve was too much. He had become used to the abuse so much so that it was making him nervous that they had not hit him once.

A woman came into view and he realized it was the one that kidnapped him. She was even weirder than the familiar woman that beat him.

"Tony Stark… would you like to be free from this torture you have endured?" Her voice was odd to his ears almost hurting but it didn't register with his brain. He wouldn't give in to her or anyone else. They wouldn't break him.

"Go fuc-" he was silenced by the pain of his skin being torn open by a whip. He moaned deeply and his breathing became labored.

"You have been here for the duration of one year on Midgard. This will be your only chance. If you do not accept then we will break you." she said matter of factly.

"No!" he yelled at her struggling against his binds. He was not giving into her. He was not going to betray his friends or himself. He couldn't do that no matter what. He would die before then.

He was never a really good person but he wouldn't betray his friends. "No…no."

"If that is your choice Tony Stark, then we will continue with you torture." The woman said leaving the room. She didn't have an ounce of emotion as she spoke.

Once she left the room he was met by the other woman. The one that was familiar. Her green eyes regarded him with humor. "I was hoping you would not give in."

Tony turned his head from her. He didn't regret his choice, but he had doubt growing in his heart. It was small and hidden away from him but it was there and it would eat away at him until he had no more hope.

"You little midgardian are going to become the perfect pawn for the fates."

* * *

No more…

There was nothing left of Tony Stark after two years. He had become a broken doll in a cold coffin like prison. He didn't speak or move. He just stared forward unable to do anything. He had already lost everything. His pride and dignity were beat out of existence. His hope died gloriously in the second month of the second year but none of that mattered because Tony Stark was done.

He was done with everything, so much so that he had locked himself away in his mind for hours on end to escape the pain and humiliation. He stared at nothing in his cage until he was dragged from the small prison.

He was dragged by his legs by someone. He wasn't sure who nor did he care. It was just another day to be torn down.

The room he was place in was not normal. It was warm with a blue fire going in the center. He was laid gently on the floor and then hot water was dumped on him. He screamed out in pain but stopped when his voice broke. He stared at the woman that stood over him. They weren't human obviously but he wasn't expecting the blue skin tone. The designs on their skin were beautiful. They wore tribal like clothes leaving stomachs and calves exposed. They were bare footed as they washed him. All of them were much taller than him. At least 6'9 but they were gentle except for the hot water. Their hands were cover in what look like gloves. He was curious about it but didn't say anything wasn't sure what was happening.

They were washing him and cleaning his wounds. He looked up and saw the woman he hated. He could finally see her and it dawn on him who she reminded him of. That damn trickster from New York. She had the same green eyes and black hair but he could clearly see she was not him.

"Why are you doing this?" he spoke softly. He hadn't used his voice in normal conversation for so long it crackled easily from the strain.

"You have been broken. We know you will not fight us any longer, but you will not help us either. This is fine because with this you will obey." The green eyed woman held out an emerald orb that reflected the light of the blue fire.

Tony wanted to move but he couldn't. His body was too tired. He was too tired. He had given up but he'd rather die than serve them. He didn't want to succumb, even after this long, deep down he still wanted to fight. It didn't matter because the women were already holding him down as the black haired woman walked forward to him.

"Welcome to Jotuheim Tony Stark." She said revealing her malevolent smile. "I hope you will enjoy your stay, my king."

Tony brown eyes slowly fade into a pale green as he acknowledged the woman before him. The woman reached forward and Tony took her hand. It was not a simple hand up, but a betrayal. He had given up completely on his friends. This was his home now. The desolated broken world of Jotunheim, it was such a sad place. A place where he belong because in the end what did he have left.

* * *

Two Months Later,

"Stark…"

Tony opened his eyes slowly and looked over to the woman calling his name. Farbauti, she was a Jotun sorceress and mother to a certain trickster.

Tony found that knowledge humorous. He knew more about Loki and Thor than he ever had. Their family was dysfunctional at best.

"What?" he asked pushing himself up into a sitting position.

The room he was in was a larger bedroom made of ice crystals. Like the rest of the palace it was arrayed in royal blue and silver. The bed was also ice but fitted with so many bed furs Tony didn't have to worry about being cold.

He was royalty here and he might have loved it if he was so broken. Then again he didn't like having to preside over stuff so it was a tossup.

"Verdandi is ready to begin the raid." The green eyes woman was always semi smiling.

Her malicious attitude was off putting most of the time, but Tony had grown use to it. He was use to a lot of things now, even his washed out green eyes. He didn't know what it was from but he was use to his appearance.

He looked down at the small dainty hand that belonged to him. He was certainly a sight to see. A small woman with a pear shape and dainty shoulders was what he had become. He still resembled himself with brown hair and his own skin tone. He even had his arc. There were also days within the month that he was male and had to stay in his room. So he had reprieve at times, but there was also times when he remembered Pepper.

Those days he wanted to disappear but then the memories would go away and he could function again. Whatever Verdandi had done to him, he knew he was a mess. A broken mess of what use to be Tony Stark. He laughed at his pitiful form and how he had become a pawn and yet he didn't fight back any longer.

There was no need to. His friends had already given up on him and he had given up on himself. It was much easier to give up then try.

"Let us show Odin, Jotunheim's new power." Tony got up from his bed and called his hand maid. The female Jotun came to aide him in cleaning and dressing.

Farbauti waited as the queen got ready. She relished the thought of starting a war with Asgard and having a Norn on their side. Verdandi's plans would give Jotunheim the kingdom it deserved and maybe even a queen. She glanced at Tony.

* * *

AN: The month is out of order on this one because it is a flash back chapter so I decided to make the month before the others. Thank you again for the favs and follows and I hope you'll leave a review. Sorry as always for anyone out of character. Tony is OOC because of this situation and I hope I have some moments when you can see regular Tony. Loki is hard to write. Even though he's not in this chapter I thought I'd just get that out there in the open. As for male Tony he'll be back in later chapters, since this is genderbending, Tony will be doing a lot of that.

Pepper isn't mention in the early part of the chapter because Tony doesn't remember her anymore. His mind has been messed with and at times he'll remember her and be depressed but most times he doesn't even remember her existing.

Next chapter will take a while because it going to be longer. I got to start on Loki and Tony's relationship and I think I need a larger word count to get it started.


End file.
